The Vapmorton Stone
by barbie3sunset
Summary: What if there was a way for the Dr. to not be alone all the time? Only it's not said Gallifreyan who has found it.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Dr

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Dr. Who. If I did I would be a very happy girl. David Tennet is a very handsome man, but The BBC is the lucky and happy ones.

And so we begin.

Disappointment again. He was so tired of disappointment. The past two years have been nothing but disappointment. All three of them stood around this stone, touching it as they were supposed to, but…………….. Nothing. He was still all alone and horribly lonely. The human he would let pass, After all she had only been around for a few months. She was currently touching this stone with a look of awe. He never really cared for humans; after all they rarely coped well with the travel. He and the other two were quite surprised when she walked into the ship and refused to leave. It was quite ironic; He only landed on earth because he needed to refuel. Otherwise he would have never been there.

"Well I think we've done enough sightseeing for now" he sighed "Let's go back home"

He turned around and walked towards the end of the room headed towards TARDIS. It was too small compared to what he was used to back on Gallifrey, he wasn't sure how some of the others had been able to stay in these ships for extended periods of time. He and his other family had always just used it as temporary lodging while traveling, but now it was his only home.

He walked up to the green door in the wall and opened it. Leona and Noraham following close behind as always, walked in and his queue. He turned around to see Lucy still standing at the stone.

"Lucy, we are leaving now." He tilted his head as he watched her.

"I'm coming" she took her hand off and walked up to him.

"It's beautiful, what's it supposed to do? It was quite warm. Is it a power source?"

"No, it's not a power source" he gestured to the door. "Warm you say?"

She looked up at him with curious eyes. "It sometimes changed from warm to hot." He regarded her as she nodded. "Are you sure it's not a power source?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's time to go. Into the ship with you now." He turned to look at the stone again as the human complied. It still sat in the middle of the room, glowing a soft yellow and taunting him. He sighed wondering when he would find the right companion to take to the rock.

Then walking into the ship the he found a scene that has always annoyed him. Leona and Noraham were arguing over the only seat in the control room.

It was an older TARDIS, but it was the only one he found in the junk yard that was very versatile. A model Type 40 TT capsule, he had forgotten that these particular models could often take anything and run with it temporarily. That still didn't stop him from nesting is Type 98 TT capsule. One thing that didn't surprise him was how complacent and willing to please this TARDIS was. He almost felt guilt when he remembered laughing and ridiculing one of his students, almost .This student was very excited about having one of these particular models. Though much younger, he had stated appreciating the communicative abilities.

"So, how did everyone enjoy this trip?" He leaned on a support, watching all three, Curious for their answers.

"Well, it was a pretty color "stated Leona "I'm not sure why you wanted us to touch it though, it was just a rock."

Noraham having taking full advantage of Leona being distracted set straight in the chair she occupied and smiled. "Yeah, I agree with the whiner. The yellow color was quite interesting, but it's not like a rock and it felt like a rock." She smiled and patted the seat next to her. Only two scowl and push Leona off when she took the invitation.

"I don't understand what that if you are talking about." Lucy walked to the control panel and leaned against it. "It was warm when I touched it."

"Oh sure," sneered Noraham, "you're lying! Trying to look better than us." Noraham looked at him smiled and changed her voice to a false sugary tone. "You don't believe that wretched human, do you?"

He mentally Winced he decided she had to go first.

"Yeah, don't believe her" whined Leona "we were here first. It's not fair that she not only comes in here uninvited, but she _also_ keeps trying to steal you away."

Yep both of them had to go. He didn't know which was worse, the disappointment or the bickering. He looked at Lucy; she had her head down and should look for. This made him wonder how he couldn't see his wasted time with those two. Both came from some of the smarter races in the universe, and yet both had let him down. Leona was a Mentiad and had been high up in her government. Noraham an Alzarian had graduated top of her class and was a top scientist for her people. Both constantly professed their undying love and devotion. The Mentiad a month or two more than the Alzarian. Of course None of that mattered anymore. The Vapmorton stone revealed their lies. He was now more interested in Lucy. She was a shy and demure human, but really truly seemed to enjoy his company.

She never yelled or screen, never really argued with the others, but always stayed at least 30ft. from his location. Rarely did she ever let him out of her sight, always watching and listening.

"Well what do you mean by that you dirty Mentiad?" screeched Noraham "you always want to whine that you were here first." She jumped out of the sea and walked over to him turning as she put her arm around his waist. "We all know I'm the best female for him."

Lucy rolled her eyes as Leona lunged at them. She then walked up to him as the girls threw each other around the control room. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, I think I shall." He smiled down at her "I really do like that breakfast one you brought along."

"Oh, I'm almost out of that one. I've been meaning to ask you if we could go back to London So I may go get some."

As Lucy made her way around the control stand to the hall in the back of the room he made his decision. The two were getting the past two years wiped from their memories and sent home. He had never had the opportunity to ask the original species exactly how the stone worked. After today, he decided he should concentrate on Lucy. Starting by making it just the two of them. Oh and stopping for more tea.

0000000000000000

Well here is the first part of what's been going around in my head. That we know what you think and I'll see about that if I can get some more done. I really have been trying to get some of my other stories continued, but this one decided it was gonna come out.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry that it has been so long since I've last updated. Well it's been that way for all of my stories. I always seem to go through long droughts of creativity.

Do not own Dr. who, but think that David is very wonderful, even if he doesn't like astrology.

Chapter 1

Martha sat at her desk, staring at the computer, bored out of her mind. Even though several things were under surveillance, it was fairly quiet. The past 6 months, since the Dalek invasion, had flown by. She was frustrated with her pet project, and still grieved for Doctor. She would not admit that to any of them of course, but he lost Donna not to long after losing Jenny. It hurt to know that he would lose people so soon after forming bonds, and wished there was more she could do than what she did now. Even though she had come to realization that he was not going to come around, she wasn't Rose after all, and she had gotten over the initial infatuation. He still loved the brilliant man with all her heart. Tom had even noticed. As she continued thinking Donna walked into the office and paced around a bit.

"I need some more medication." Donna stopped and started to wring her hands. "I got interested in that formula you've been working on last night, and had to use what I had."

"You were supposed to be sleeping last night Donna." Martha sighed and shook her head. "You promised Jack and I that you would be careful with this."

"I know, I know." Donna threw her arms up in the air and rolled her eyes. "Don't think that I'm not grateful to you guys for not turning me in when everything came back, but Gawd, sometimes the compulsions aren't ignorable."

"We don't think that, we both understand how important the memories are, and how strong the pull is to keep helping..."

Both women looked to the office ceiling, startled as the sound of T.A.R.D.I.S. engines filled the area.

"Uh oh, I better hide I don't want to be caught by space boy. The argument will be more than I can handle right now." Donna ran to the cabinet where Martha pointed, Grabbed a vial and ran towards the file room on the bottom floor of Torchwood.

Martha for her part ran about throwing various objects into cabinets, then proceeded to the main room of the hub. Jack was already jumping around all of the screens as excited as a little boy.

"I don't see it yet" he looked up at Martha with a big grin. "It should be materializing already though."

"Well let's go take a look, maybe he finally fixed it." Martha Smiled as jack looked around the hub and raised an eyebrow. "Donna went to hide already."

Jack smiled and shook his head while taking one last look at the monitors. "Hey where did those guys come from?"

Martha peered over his shoulder and saw six people standing near the fountain. They both stood watching the groups stare at their surroundings in awe.

"Hey, doesn't that one look like Lucy Saxon?" Jack jabbed the screen as he spoke, Martha looked closer and indeed standing next to a man who looked to be in his nineties was Lucy Saxon.

"Yeah, I think that's her alright." Martha began to walk towards the concealed lift. "I think we should go and say high to the new neighbors."

"Dr. Jones, I agree with you whole heartedly." Jack ran to catch up with Martha.

OOOOO

"Where are we now?" Shipe asked as the group looked around in wonder.

"We are on a planet called Earth." The old man began. "Crazy place with crazy beings, but good tea." He looked up at the sky and made an irritated noise. "We didn't even land where I told the blasted thing to." He turned to Lucy with an apology in his look. "I'm not sure if you are going to be able to find what we need here."

"It's ok honey." Lucy smiled reassuringly and put arm in his. "I know where we are. We can still find everything here in Cardiff."

"Why doesn't that blasted thing work right anyway?" Tristine stomped her foot. "It's a ship after all, aren't they supposed to fallow the orders you put in the controls?"

The old man made another noise of irritation as he rolled his eyes, Opening his mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by an unknown male voice.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, may we be of assistance?"

The group turned around to see a pair walking towards them. Lucy immediately jumped in-between the old man and the pair making Tristine jump in front of Shipe.

"NO _YOU _can't, just go back to where ever it is you came from, you two are unwanted." Lucy shook her finger at the pair who looked at each other, then back at the group.

Jack put his hands up in a placating manner, as Martha smiled and laughed.

"Hey now, Lucy relax, we just thought we would say high and see if you needed any help."

Martha smiled and shook her head. "We saw you up here and realized we hadn't seen you for a while. Also, we got kind of curious seeing you all up here after hearing a T.A.R.D.I.S."

Lucy scowled at them. Jack kept smiling as he stood taller and crossed his arms. Martha also smiled as she stood with her arms to her side. The old man was looking them over as well; the mention of his ship caught his interest.

"Thought we were him I bet." Lucy looked back at the old man and then the rest of the group. "We all travel with my husband." As she calmed and changed her domineer, the rest of the group followed. She turned to the old man and tilted her head, then turned back to Jack and Martha. "We're not staying for long. Just stopping for a short bit."

"Ah, refueling." Jack turned and began to walk away. Only to look beside him and see that Martha was not following. "Aren't you coming back inside? They seem alright." He continued to his destination.

"Well we are right in this area. So if you change your mind and need something just catch our attention." Martha smiled and turned to follow Jack. The group watched her go only to find that Jack was already gone.

Tristine looked at Lucy as she waved and smirked with an annoyed smile. "Who were those guys? The guy was kind of cute." Shipe scoffed and stomped his foot.

"Just some travelers from here, I know." She turned to the group and took the old man's arm. "The ship will be fine, let's go look around and find what we need."

The group began to walk south to the road. Lucy slowed her pace to place she and the old man a few feet behind the others. "Maybe when we come back, I'll talk to Martha Jones and see if we can get a bit of help."

"No." The old man retorted curtly, Causing Lucy to look at him with wide eyes. "I have no desire to deal with that annoying, no good, know it all renegade." He harrumphed, and then sighed. "I remember him well enough, my dearest. I'm old and near the end of all my existence. I haven't the patience to deal with him."

"Well, what if it were only me or... Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes as he put his hand over her mouth.

"I would rather make sure that the five of you can carry on when I'm gone." He looked ahead and chuckled as he saw the others trying to decide what to do at a street corner.

OOOOO

"Who do you think she meant by husband?" Jack scowled at the screen. "Seriously she can't mean that decrypted old guy. Look at him, he can barely walk."

"Be nice! I'm sure he is the one after all they did come in a T.A.R.D.I.S., and she stays by him." Martha changed cameras to keep viewing the group.

"Who came in a what?" Gwen put her purse down on the desk and looked at the pair. "Did the two of you stay here all night again?"

Martha smiled in Gwen's general direction and stared at the screen. "I should probably go down to the records room and tell Donna she doesn't need to hide anymore."

"It's ok, I'll go." Gwen turned to go. " I need to get some files out of there anyway."

Jack turned away from the screen and leaned against the desk. "This is big Martha we need to find him. This guy is seriously old, but if he is a Time Lord he'll probably regenerate."

Martha sighed. "What about Donna, he's going to be royally pissed when he finds out. He wiped her memories for crying out loud."

"We're a family Martha Jones. He may not see it, but we all do." Jack smiled and winked. "We'll band together and deal with it when the time comes."

"Fine, I'll go see if I can call him." Martha turned to go to her office not looking forward to the possible fight, but getting excited at the thought him coming.

OOOOO

Well I know that I've already apologized for not updating any of my stories. I always fell guilty when I can't write anything.

Please let me know what you think. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I knew David very well, even if he's not into astrology. Do not own any rights, just getting the idea out of my head,and having fun with characters.

Chapter 2

Aldon was intrigued as the group wondered from shop to shop through the streets. He had never really traveled before this, and the excitement was always wonderful. So far this was his 30th planet, and while all were unique. He still preferred the ship the most right now. Not only that but he got incredibly bored when staying with the group. Part of the reason he had let Tristine pull him into this group was to make a difference. The others were quite upset about it, especially the old man, but Aldon figured that was the reason the change happened but he was not continuously stuck on the same telepathic wave as the rest. Sure he could be and he did speak to them when it was needed, but he was not stuck listening to everyone all the time. He could easily change and be in his own head. He was anxious to go wondering on his own. As said before Aldon was intrigued, so he wanted to go and really explore. The others would just wonder and be tourists. If it wasn't for the part of him self that liked learning he would have found a way home long ago, and left this party boat. He checked the group to be sure they were still occupied. They were busy looking and discussing all the fruit in this store. So he smoothly slid out the door onto the street, He walked towards the nearest intersection with anticipation. Knowing the argument latter would not be a fun one; He decided he would still get some real exploration in.

00000 00000 00000

Jack Smiled at Martha's worried look as she came into his office. "I can't get a hold of him." She plopped into a chair. "He almost always answers when I call. There was only the one exception which wasn't his fault."

He stood up from behind his desk and stretched. "He's probably just in the middle of something." He smiled and held his hand out to her. "In fact, I bet that's what your worried about isn't it?" Martha looked at him smiling embarrassed. "Well, can't say that I blame your Dr. Jones. Let's at least get some info to categorize with. Shall we?"

Martha agreed and went to her lab to get the equipment. As she passed Dalek _____ in his bird cage, she decided that perhaps not reaching Doctor was a good thing at the moment. It had taken her at least 4 weeks to get Jack to grudgingly let her keep him here in Torchwood. Doctor's reaction would not be good, but at least she had something else other than the new travelers for an excuse. She finished testing the needed equipment and joined Jack on the surface. He had located the new T.A.R.D.I.S. and was standing with an admiring grin on his face.

"Isn't he smart Martha?" Jack patted the bench, and then knocked on the advertisement. It sounded like hallow wood rather than the metal it looked to be.

"A bus bench? Wow that really is something." Martha rocked back on her heels as she handed one of the scanners to Jack.

"Yeah could you imagine the things the old girl could look like if he would just fix that circuit?"

Martha clucked her tongue "I don't know, I kind of like that she stays the same." She smiled and pointed to the new ship. "It makes it easier to find her when it's needed. After all unlike several other people I don't have telepathic communications."

"Yeah I hear you there sister." Jack chuckled and continued to walk around the foreign T.A.R.D.I.S. Making measurements with the scanner.

"Hey, just what do you think you are doing?" A young man asked seethed at them.

"Hi there." Martha beamed and waved her hand. "Don't mind us we're just exploring out here."

"You're disturbing our ship." The young man crossed his arms and frowned. "I think I see now, why Lucy doesn't like you."

Jack smiled a dazzling smile while Martha laughed. "Nah, that's not it. Lucy doesn't like us because we were once on opposing sides."

"Yeah, He's right. We didn't see her after everything settled down." Martha frowned "She probably thinks we are mad at her."

"Just the same I would appreciate it if you would stop harassing our ship." The younger man glared at the two.

"Relax" jack smiled again and gave the scanner to Martha. "I know he was worrying, but we had no intention of violating any interior space."

Martha and Jack slowly backed away, and turned. They giggled and talked as they walked toward the fountain. Aldon was annoyed. Well annoyed wasn't quite the term, he had to admit that he was a bit jealous as he watched the two. He really didn't have a good relationship with the others. The old man seemed a bit afraid and always kept him on a tight leash, and the others decided he was too much trouble. He had come to investigate because just as the man had said, the ship was worrying. It had felt a bit flattered at one point and then just worried up a storm. So he came into the plaza and saw those two poking around the ship. At first he was annoyed that they had found it, but then as he watched them he got jealous. What they said about how the knew Lucy had intrigued him though. Aldon decided he would have to spend some time with her; after all he had been ignoring everyone except the ship. For some reason he had the best relationship with the ship. It was aware of the others and communicated with them as well, but not like it did with him. Deciding that his day was shot Aldon went into the ship to have another lesson from it.

00000 00000 00000

He walked into the T.A.R.D.I.S. crestfallen again, never understanding why he could never have a simple trip. Sure there were the times he locked him self in the inner sanctum of his ship while floating in a nebula, but it seemed that every time he left her the universe decided to have a party of Royally wrong proportions. He hated making fiends and then losing them like this. He sighed while giving the viewing screen a perplexed look. As he walked over to it he realized it was the cell phone making the annoying beeping noise. The screen claimed that Martha had called him five times in a 10 minute period.

"I wonder what's going on with Martha; all her calls are really close." The ship hummed in response. "Your right, I'll call now. Well wait let me do this first." He jumped around the consol putting in the coordinates for Cardiff. Making him self satisfied for _Just in Case_.

"Hello, this is Dr. Jones."

He impatiently drummed his fingers on the consol. "Martha!! How are things going?"

"Hey Mister!! Where have you been? I tried to get a hold of you 4 hours ago."

He stared at the phone with a grimace before putting it back to his ear. "Oi! You've been out here with me." He plopped down in the captain's chair and put his feet up. "I do have to keep things semi normal around here you know."

Martha laughed and he heard something drop. "Well you should come here, visit Jack and I. We have several things we need your input on, and they're still here."

"They're still there? Who would they be?" He jumped up and released the hand break sending the ship through the vortex.

"You'll just have to come here and see." Martha had a teasing tone in her voice. Then once again proceeded to laugh as she heard the engines of the ship.

"Did I make it to the right time?" he huffed and smacked some gauges on the consol. "My instruments seem to be going bonkers."

"Yes you did. I see you on the CCTV. Jack and I will be up in a minute."

He hung up the phone feeling excitement anew. He put on his jacket and smiled his grin as there was knocking on the door. He opened it and stood shell shocked.

00000 00000 00000

The disgruntled group of travelers walked through the plaza once more. Crite was especially upset, as he was the one who was supposed to keep an eye on Aldon. They had wandered around for awhile before noticing he was no longer with the group. They had spent the past hour revisiting half of the places they had been. Lucy suggested checking the ship to see if he decided to go piloting on his own again. Tired of walking and ready for a familiar place the group agreed. As the group shuffled to the midway point, and were content to see the ship, T.A.R.D.I.S. engines sounded in the area. Shipe, Tristine, and Crite hollered in unison and ran for their ship thinking that Aldon had decided to go on a joy ride after all. Lucy not wanting another fight called after them and turned to her husband for help. Only to see him stalking over to the blue box materializing five feet to the left.

"Well, I guess they did call him after all." She hurried up to his side as he waited for the door to finish appearing. "Honey, I thought you didn't want to see him."

"Well since he has come, I might as well say hi." He harrumphed "Also I should say thank you."

Lucy stared puzzled, but before she could ask her question he started to knock on the door. They both heard the latch and she smiled. Doctor appeared in the door with a large grin that quickly turned into a shocked and dropped jaw.

"Ahhh....hhheee.....Ba Bar Barrister? Oh, and Lucy too. Wow." He ran a hand through his hair smiling nervously. "I think Martha fibbed, I have to have missed where she was calling from." He hissed air through his teeth looking to the phone. "That or the last trip messed with me more than I thought."

"No Doctor, you are a sane as you always have been." The old man deadpanned. "Or as you ever will be."

"OI!!! Barrister, I'm fine enough. You're the one who is looking senile." Doctor leaned on the door jam. "Seeing as your near the end of you last regeneration."

"Oh how lovely! Still as petulant, pompous, and stubborn as always."

"POMPOUS?!?! Who are you calling pompous? You sneaky, backhanded........"

"Hey now, what's with the hostility here?" Jack intervened as he and Martha walked up. Lucy sighed in relief. She wasn't sure if Barrister could handle the kinds of fights she saw Doctor and Master have.

"What?" Doctor rounded on Jack. "Hostility? He's the one being Mr. Superiority, because I'm older and you are a dumb kid."

"Ha ha Yeah, Look who's talk'in bout Mr. Superiority." Mickey continued to laugh as he leaned on Martha for support.

"Shut it Mickey!"

"Hey Mister." Martha smiled at Lucy and Barrister, and then glared at Doctor. "I didn't call you here to get into a playground fight.........."

Playground Fight!" the Doctor looked at Martha incredulously. "Dr. Jones, I will have you know.........."

"Oh, he's mad at you now......."

"SHUT IT MICKEY!!!!!" Doctor and Martha chorused.

"Seriously, why does everyone want to chastise me?" He stood up and closed the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S. locking it for good measure. "So, what's going on besides this?"

Immediately the calm energy around Jack and Martha changed. Jack got hostile, crossing his arms and glaring at Martha. Martha got nervous and shy. "I need some help with something in the lab."

"You need to get rid of that damn THING." Jack gritted.

"He's been just fine, Thank you." Martha sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "Besides he doesn't even have his armor. He's less destructive and threatening with out it."

"I've told you. It's just lulling you. It's what those things do." Jack turned to Doctor. "Tell her. Tell her that I'm right, and she is being really stupid and reckless. I've tried getting rid of it , but she's insisting on keeping the damn thing."

Doctor's face only continued to get angrier as Jack spoke, and Barrister's face became very curious. Martha crossed her arms and looked at the three men.

"No fair cheating with the Telepathy!!"

"Martha! Would you care to explain to me why you are keeping a Dalek in your lab?" Doctor then started for the lift at the fountain. "What makes you think that a bird cage is going to keep it out of trouble?"

"Umm... well, he seems to like it." Martha fallowed the group as they went to get on the lift. Lucy just fallowed her husband wondering why he was so interested in this Dalek thing anyway.


End file.
